Ichimatsu has a girlfriend!
by Miu-ChiChan
Summary: What's wrong here? The fact that some one fell for Ichimatsu or Ichimatsu fell for some... Sorry, got carried away a bit. Anyway... One day the five brothers spy on Ichimatsu and find out that he got a girlfriend as well! Since then Ichi's girl gets included into the mess of the sextuplets and their enviorment, directly and indirectly.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm off!", someone yelled upstairs. The voice sounded not that much caring for an answer. The entrance of the house opened, then shut closed again.  
Upstairs, in the room of the sextuplets, the other five looked out the window. Espacilly the oldest looked very curious, yet suspecting. What was he hiding from them? One dark secret? Did he actually commit a crime? Or plans one? Or a secret cat park? or could it be he actually dares to have a bunch of girls comforting him and he won't share?  
... The last is unlikely, but you never knew what went through Ichimatsu's mind. A lot things could be possible. For his brothers he was the closed book, his mind is a complete mystery for them. Why he takes so long anyway? He returns very lately newly, mostly at midnight. When he gets asked by their mom his explanation is:"A long walk", if you ask more he stopped replying. Sometimes even morning, same explanation when he gets home. Newly the fourth sson isn't seen a lot in the house anymore.  
This was strange for the Matsus. They had no logical explanation for this yet. But that's gonna change...  
"Operation: 'Spy on ichimatsu' started! Brothers, we get down and follow him step by step! We need to find out what he's up to!", Osomatsu ordered. "Roger!", the second, fifth and sicth Matsu replied at the same time. The third son just shook his head. "I don't think it'd s good idea", he threw in. "If we get caught Ichimatsu will kill us, literally."  
"Don't you wanna know wat he's up to?", Osos asked.  
"Of course I'm curious, but I still don't know. Why not let him be? Safest choice for us. I'm sure it's not that big."  
"Not that big? NOT THAT BIG!?", the oldest repeated loud and angered. "It is! What if he's in paradise while we sit here all day, getting nothing!" Choromatsu gluped. He was a bit scared of his attitude. He nodded like he understood.  
"Then lets get moving!"

They arrived at the park. All five Matsus hid behind a bench, watching Ichimatsu at the fountain. He just stood there and looked like he was waiting for someone or something. But nothing else.  
The five were a bit confused to be honest. What's he waiting for?  
"I didn't know Ichimatsu's that type", Todomatsu wispered to them. "What do you mean Totty?", Jyushimatsu asked him curious.  
"This expression... The place... Could it be..."  
"he finally grew up", the second son answered with a smirk. "I guess we have to say goodbye him." Totty stared at his older brother.  
"Wrong", he told him. "I didn't mean he has gradueted from being a NEET. He probably waits for his girlfriend."  
Silence... More silence.  
"GIRLFRIEND!?", the other four yelled shocked.  
Ichimatsu turned his face in their direction. Of course they regonized and jumped behind the bush. The fourth Matsu looked irritated for a second, but then he turned his face away, he gave nothing about it then.  
"Be more quiet or we get caught!", Totty told them wispering. All four nodded.  
"But why you think so Todomatsu? You could be wrong. Also Ichimatsu's not the type for that", Choro asked, still a bit shocking sounding.  
"I know. But probably right", he began. "At this time many couples meet up at this park. Why should Ichimatsu not take that to camouflage? We could've walked past the park at this time and not seeing him meeting up with a girl, so much couples meet up he wouldn't stand out! You get it?"  
"Kind of. But are you sure?"  
"Slight chance I'm wrong. But why he'd wait here at this time? Think!"  
"Sounds morel ike you Totty."  
"I'm not concluding my thing to him! Just wait and..."  
But then he got interrupted by hearing a female voice yelling the name of his older brother, the foruth Matsu's name. At this moment the five other Matsus watched again, behind the bush this time. First they looke dto their brother. His head turned to one direction while he was... Smiling lightly? What? Why?  
They turned their heads to the direction the fourth son was looking... And were shocked. A thin, good looking girl with long, black hair, dar green eyes and a light peach skin walked up to him. She wore a pink violet cardigan, unde rit a yellow shirt and wore a black mini skirt. Her body itself was very nice as well and got the most attention of the five brothers-Nice formed butt and the breasts were big and well formed as well.  
Who's that chick?, every of the five thought. Is that the suspected girlfriend of Ichimatsu! Impossible! he could never have such an amazing girl as his lover!  
Maybe she's a rental girlfriend! Yeah, that's it! Just a rental girlfriend would... Wait, from where he'd have the money to go out with her nearly every day and on top the whole day? No, not possible!  
One possibility: This is his girlfriend! Defiantly! Something else wouldn't be possible! Why he'd smile then!?  
"How dares he?", Osomatsu wispered angered yet jealous. "Behind our back! Like Jyushimatsu with his girlfriend! Except THIS is a REAL beauty we're talking about!"  
She walked up to Ichi and smiled at him. "I'm sorry for being a bit late, did you wait long?", she asked him. He shook his head. "No, not at all. And don't worry, I'm not mad", he replied. "Shall we get going?"  
The girl nodded and linked her arm with his. The fourth Matsu didn#t seem to midn at all. No, he looked a bit too happy for his standarts.  
The brothers couldn't believe their eyes. He and the girl... They walked off like that. "He surpassed the being of a NEET!", all of them said more shocked then their looks at the same time. "He's no longer one of us!"

"What are they doing Osomatsu?", Totty asked his oldest brother at the café. This one just kept staring at one table where Ichiamtsu and the myssterious girl sat at. They were chatting and seeme dto enjoy it to the fullest. Well, Ichimatsu looked like always but the brothers could tell by his happy aura which surounded him.  
Even the girl. She wasn't scared of his eyes, not at all. She talked to him like with any other person. The stre doesn't seem to mind her at all.  
"Lucky bastard", Oso sighed. "Aso explains why he does not come home at nicht. How undeserved." "Can't you be lucky for ichimatsu?", Totty asked his brother.  
"You're also jealous Totty."  
"I am not!"  
"You totally are."  
Todomatsu stood up, slamming his hands very hard on the table. "Never! What are you thinking Osomatsu!?", he said out loud, sounding a bit angered.  
"Todomatsu, calm down. What if Ichimatsu...", Choro wanted to remember him, but before he could finish he saw the fourth son slightly looking to the other five. All of them gluped. Did they get caught?  
All five shivered. He kept slightly staring at them with his scary look.  
"See?", the third matsu wispered. "I... I am sorry", the youngest apologized.  
"Is there something wrong Ichimatsu?", the girl asked him. He stopped staring and looked away again. "No, it's nothing. Really", he answerd.  
"Are you sure?"  
He nods. "Don't worry."  
The other five sighed reliefed. He probably didn't notice them. Luckily.  
"Osomatsu, shouldn't we go?", Choromatsu asked the oldest. This one nodded.  
"This shows what he was doing all the time more than enough."

A few hours have passed. The five brothers were sitting in the living room, doing their usual routines for the day-Osomatsu lied on the ground, reading his comics, Karamatsu styled himself(or at least tried to), Choromatsu reading in a job magazine, Hyushimatsu swinging his baseball bat and Todomatsu was on his smartphone. Everything was narmal and peacful, until...  
The door got slammed open. "What were you thinking!?", he yelled angered. The five knew who just by the voice-Ichimatsu returned, very early for today.  
"Welcome back", all of them said very causally. "Don't 'Welcome back' me! What were you doing at the café!?", Ichi asked them, still sounding angered.  
"hanging around a little, chilling. The usual", the oldest replied.  
"Nothing really", the third oldest answerd.  
"Drinking a coffe", Karamatsu answerd while trying to sound cool.  
"Eating sweets!", Jyushimatsu answerd energetic.  
"Chatting a bit Ichimatsu", Totty told him.  
"Of course, you were sitting nearby the table I sat at. Do you think I'm stupid!?"  
All five nodded. Okay, that's it! Ichimatsu's look already told them he had enough of it!  
"If you tell me the truth you should have no problem telling that the ESP Kitty."  
Oh shit! Now it's on! But... If they think the same what they say then it'd be no problem, right?  
"O... Of course not ichimatsu", Choro said. "Do if you like. We have to hide nothing."  
"Good, the fourth Matsu said and snipped his fingers.  
The room became dark for a second. Then all of sudden a light got turned on. It was focused on a table where all five brothers sat looked irritated yet afraid. Just think the same what you say and he won't find out!  
They heard footsteps. These ones came closer. A person actually. Soon it was visible for them-Ichimatsu. He stared at them like normal, but his aura could tell that he was angered. On his shoulder was the ESP Kitty who jumped on the table, in front of the five brothers.  
"Then lets start", Ichi announced. "Osomatsu..." "Y... Yes!", this one yelled. You could obviously see that he was pretty nervous.  
"What were you doing the whole day?"  
"P... Playing cards with my brothers, even at the café!"  
"Strange... I saw no cards."  
"Because we finished there already!"  
"Luckily Ichimatsu believed me that. Im spyed on him the whole day", the orange cat with the glasses said out loud. Silence...  
Osomatsu laughed a bit nervous, until... he got thrown down a trap, and yelled on his way down there. "HELP ME!", he shouted up. The other four gluped. Crap!  
"Shittymatsu...", Ichi continued. "Y... Yeah, what do you...", but before Karamatsu could go on he got fallen down the trap as well and screamed afraid down there.  
"Why!? He didn't even answer a question of yours!", Choromatsu asked a bit shocked.  
"Can you ask me next Ichimatsu!?", Jyushimatsu asked, being full of energy. "Of course... Where were you this early afternoon?", the fourth Matsu asked suspecting.  
Jyushi thought a bit, then he said:"So, so. I was at the park! behind a bench!"  
"What were you doing there?"  
"Watching you with this woman there! Together with our elder brothers and Totty!"  
The kitty repeated the exact same words of the fifth Matsu. Todo and Choro just shook their heads. "That's bad", the youngest wispered. "That's not how you lie Jyushimatsu", the third oldest wispered to himself.  
Even if he was honest he got thrown down the trap as well, jsut like his tow elder brothers. It made no difference to Ichimatsu. Now only Totty and Cherrymatsu remained.  
"What do you have to say?", Ichi asked and sounded insane. "Is that true?"  
"No, of course it's not!", his elder brother, the third son, answerd.  
"It is true", ESP Kitty said and... Choro got fallen down the trap.  
"Ichimatsu, stop! It's true, we spyed on you. But we're sorry! We were only curious! So could you NOT let anyone fall down this trap anymore!?", Todomatsu tried to explain but the orange kitty said:"He'll listen to me and leave me be while my other brothers need to rest down there."  
"Not true!", Totty yelled at the cat.  
"Why you said it out loud you stupid cat?", the kitty responded.  
"You're mean!", the four yelled up to him, very angered.  
But Ichimatsu decieded to let him fall down the trap as well.  
"You're a devil Totty! A demon!", Oso yelled at the youngest. "I'm sorry", this one apologized.  
"Hey, I have more questions!", someone yelled down. They looked up-Ichimatsu and his cat looked down. Ichi's look was insane yet andered what scared all of them. They shivered.  
"What do you think about the girl?", the fourth Matsu shouted very loud and sounded more insane, almost demon like.  
"Nothing!", all five yelled up.  
"She looks great. Our type", the kitty said out loud. All five gluped.  
"What were you looking at you pigs? Her face? he rbutt? Her breasts?" With every question the fourth Matsu sounded insaner.  
"Nothing!", his brothers yelled up again.  
"Everything, She's a very attractive and hot woman", the cat with the glasses responded.  
"What did you imagine? Her naked? Tell me!"  
"No! We'd never have such thoughts!"  
"We were."  
A few moments silence until hey saw Ichimatsu going away. Did he calm down? ... No. Probably not! But why he left?  
A few minutes later he came back, looking downa t them. He smiled at them, but not friendly. Very creepy. Again all five gluped. What woudl he do?  
Suddenly Ichi reached his hand abouve the hole. It was... A knife?! Aimed at them!? Not good!  
"You'll regret it... In hell!", he yelled down.  
"W... Wait Ichimatsu! It's true, we spyed on you and had such thoughts about your girlfriend but...", Choromatsu wanted to calm his younger brother down but got interrupted with this one saying:"Girlfriend? She's not my girlfriend, just a 'friend' of mine. I don't love her. Still I can't allow that you have such thoughts about a shy..."  
"The girl you saw, Kotonoha, is my girlfirend. I love her very much and won't forgive people who have dirty thoughts about my shy girl", the cat said. Silence. The fourth Matsu looked a bit suprised at the cat.  
All of sudden Osomatsu grinned when he heard that. "Kotonoha? Your girlfirend? You love her very much?", he began. "I didn't know you had such a side Ichimatsu."  
"What an onor for you", the second son said as cool sounding as possible and took off his sunglasses for no reason.  
"You could have just told us you have a girlfriend Ichiamtsu, we wouldn't be mad", Choro told him.  
"Girlfriend? Amazing!", Jyushi yelled up, sounding impressed.  
"You have great taste Ichiamtsu!", Totty said with a smile.  
"W... Well...", Ichi shuttered and layed he knife away. He blushed a little.  
"Ichiamtsu has a girlfriend! Ichimatsu has a girlfriend!", the two oldest of the bunch sang non stop. "Guys, I need to tell you soemthing. My most creepy brother got a girlfriend! Crazy, right?", Totty 'wispered' while typing something.  
"So how is she!?", Jyushi asked curious.  
"Is she really shy? Now I get why she dates you", Choro explained to himself.  
Ichimatsu listened to everything. He started to grummle. "Shut up you NEETS!", he yelled angrily. All of sudden all five shut their mothes.  
"At least I have surpassed one step and I'm gonan do it again what you can't do with the real deal! Now excuse me, I have to get back to my girl!" He stood up, stomped out of the room and slammed the door closed.  
His vrothers looked irritated yet suprised for a few seconds. But then they realized something...  
"HOW ARE WE GONNA GET OUTTA HERE!?"

Outside the house Ichimatsu sighed. "Really, these five idiots", he said. His look was pretty annoyed. Then he turned around. "I'm sorry Kotonoha, I'll explain...", but then stop. He looked next to him, she wasn't there. He looked around a few times. Did she ran off because she was afraid after what she heard inside the house? If so he ruined his chance, great...  
"So you ARE a girlfriend of one of my NEETS", an older woman said. "Impressive! I bet you'll make a great daughter in a law for me!" "N... No, please don't overdo it", a familiar voice said. She sounded flattered yet a bit embarassed about it. Ichi turned around. To who does Kotonoha talk this... No! Please, why!? Why his Mom!?  
"I really mean it. I bet with you as mother the children will turn out great. Now I need to get in, it was nice to meet you!"  
Then she walked inside the house and didn't seem to notice Ichimatsu who stared at the spot. The black haired girl looked after her. "She's a very kidn person, Ichiamtsu's mother", she told herself.  
"No, she's just grandchildren obsessed!"


	2. Chapter 2

**"How could they've met!?"**

"So, I open a special brother discussion!", Osomatsu announced and pointed at the title. "Since we know Ichimatsu has a girlfriend we want to make up our own theories how they could've met and got together!"  
"You can just ask...", Ichimatsu wanted to say but got interrupted with:"Then lets start! Who wants to be the first sharing his thoughts!?" None of the brothers raised their hands.. Except Karamatsu. Osomatsu looked at all of his brothers, at each one.  
"That's disappointing", he began sighing. "No one?"  
"Osomatsu, I have...", Kara wanted to tell him but then the oldest said he had to begin if no one wants. The second oldest tried a few time s to get the attention but then Osomatsu began telling his theory in a mysterious yet creepy voice.

"This is the romance of a young pair who met at night. A forbidden love between a half human being, our brother, and a mysterious girl, his future girlfriend, in a haunted house.  
 _Ichimatsu walked around the floors for a secret reason. he couldn't see where he was going and didn't stop walking until he reached soemthing which seemed to be a dead end. But when the thunder made everythuing bright for a second he regonized a door, so he opened it very quietly. Just to see something in his life he has never seen before. The room was full of lights, nothing special yet._  
BUT..."  
The second, third, fifth and sixth Matsu gluped. "But...", they repeated.  
" _He found... A BLACK HAIRED GIRL TAKING A BATH IN SOME RED LIKE WATER! She didn't regonize him yet and was peacfully bathing until Ichimatsu decieded to do the first attack and they somehow ended up having s** in this tub._  
The End."  
First Oso was yelling very loud and sounded more creepy then before, but at his last sentece he sounded very carefree.

All five Matsus stared at the oldest who smiled proudly. "Good theory, right?", he asked them with a grin on his face.  
Suddenly Choro stood up and walked next to the oldest. "You read too much comics and watched too much pron", he commented. "I tell you how that was possible." Then he got a blackboard from somewhere, all of sudden wore a white coat with glasses and had a piece of chalk in his hand.  
"It's very simple", the third oldest began, turned around and... Started to scramble some numbers and letters with no real connection down while no one understood what he was talking about(during this time Osomatsu was falling asleep together with Todomatsu, Karamatsu was looking into a mirror and was posing, Jyushimatsu was throwing some baseballs into a corner and Ichimatsu was playing with a cat of his)until he got to the 'solution' which said:"And they got together"  
"Did you get it?", the third Matsu asked them and turned around. Oso and Totty woke up and the other four stopped doing their own business. They all nodded, but the youngest raised his hand. "You used too much logic Choromatsu", he commented. "Why?", the third Matsu asked.  
"I mean, even if it's ichimatsu I bet there was at least a bit romance involved. I'm sure it went like this."

Then he started telling his story:  
" _Ichimatsu was on his way to his cats that he takes care off. Nothing special happened, just a normal walk to his cats Until someone ran into him. He fell on the ground and was about to yell at the person who was such idotic but he decieded to hold himself back when he saw who it was-A girl, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. More then any girl could be. He rgonized that his heart was beating fast and he blushed. Could it be... Love at first sight!?_ _The girl stared at him with big eyes as well and blushed a little. It was clear, a young couple has met!  
_ _Ichimatsu apologized in a proper manner and helped her up. First touch! Both hearts beat faster!  
_ _The girl apologized in a very shyly voice and wanted to leave, she felt a bit excited yet nervous, but he stopped her and asked if she didn't want to come along with him to his cats. Lucky day, she agreed and so both went off, not realizng they kept holding hands the whole time. And he found out the girl's name-Kotonoha, a perfect name for such a beautiful girl.  
_ _When they arrived at the special cat place both feed the cats and played with them. They had fun, also it was perfect to get to know each other what made them even fall more for each other. But at the end of the day Ichimatsu finally got himself together and asked if they want to meet again the next day. She happily excepted and then they started meeting each other every day._ "

"Interesting!", Jyushimatsu brought out. He already was impressed of it and believed it's true what Todomatsu said. "And i thought they met because I set Ichimatsu flying onne time, by accident into her and they accenaintly kissed, lip contact!" "That only happened yesterday and wouldn't make sense since we date each other serval months now", the fourth son explained. By this only a confused Jyushi was left.  
"It sounds logical but to clicheé for Ichimatsu", the oldest remembered. "You think so?", the sixth Matsu asked him.  
"Indeed. I guess at this rate we have to... Wait, Karamatsu hasn't told us anything yet. Would you?"  
The second oldest jumped up and took on his sunglasses. "Of course brother", he began as cool sounding as possible. "Remember, this is just a guess."

" _Ichimatsu was on his way home but got stopped by a girl with nice body. The while girl looked booming to him. She tried to seduce him at the One Night Stand. Why a shy girl like her? 'cuz she lost a bet against her co-workers and had to do so.  
First Ichimatsu wanted to resist but she begged him after she explained. He had no other chance but to except this offer. Of course they talked a little about themselvesbefore being at it and it's no lie that they at least thought they're very sympatic people about each other. They kinda started to like each other and decieded to meet again. By that they got closer and one day he finally got it over himself and asked her out what she excepted.  
_Happy End."

But as soon as the second Matsu finished he realized that no one was listening to him anymore. they all surounded Ichimatsu, begged him to death to tell them the story. First this one didn't want to but then he had to. Well, normally Kara wasn't THAT shocked... But Ichimatsu told them the exact same thing! It took a while sicn ehe realized that but he did realize.  
"You coul've just listened to me", he wispered.

* * *

"Hey Ichimatsu", Osomatsu began while sitting right in front of him. "What?", his younger brother asked but didn't turn his face to the oldest.  
"Is it possible for us to meet Kotonoha for offical?"  
"No." This answer came without big thinking.  
"Why?"  
"You're all noisy."  
"But we already know. And you'd need to if you're gonna make her a part of our family. Does she even know we exist?"  
The fourth Matsu nodded."Then introduce us, please!", Oso begged and shook his brother. No response from that one.  
Even the other MAtsus in the room stopped doing their business and started to beg along with Osomatsu. But no reaction from ichimatsu yet.  
They had to continue like that for serval hours(they even skipped dinner for this)until the fourth Matsu said annoyed:"I get it. I'll text her she should come here and we all hang around in the house. Fine?"  
"It is! Thank you for letting us meet her!", all five agreed happily in a choir while getting close to Ichimatsu's face.  
"Good. Now stop annoying me."


	3. Chapter 3

Someone entered the house of the Matsunos. A thin girl with… Okay, it's Kotonoha. She stared a bit surprised at something in the entrance.  
"Uhm… H… Hello", she greeted as surprised as her look.  
"Welcome milady, we've awaited you", five voices replied. While this they bowed down sitting. She kept staring surprised at them. She didn't know what to say exactly.  
Suddenly all five stood up, walked over and surrounded her.  
"Shall I take your cardigan?", the boy in the red sweater asked.  
"Shall I lead you to the living room beautiful?", the one in the blue sweater asked.  
"Do you want something to eat? You must be tired", the third in a green sweater asked.  
"Maybe you want to play baseball!", this hyperactive question came from someone who wore a yellow sweater.  
"Or do you prefer a bath?", a boy in a pink sweater asked. "Or maybe…"  
"One of us?", all five asked in a choir. They all smiled as handsome as possible. Kotonoha only stared more confused. Like she was asking:"Did I enter the wrong house?"  
Suddenly Ichimatsu walked up. His brothers kept staring handsome at her. But the fourth son only looked at the scene for a few seconds. Then he opened his mouth with the words:"Come in."  
He truned around and walked off then. She nodded, took her shoes off and went into the living room, just like the other Matsu's weren't present and never talked to her.  
"Did we piss her off Osomatsu?", Totty asked while keeping his stare. "I don't know", this one replied in a frozen stare.

A little while later…  
Seven people surrounded the round table. Five certain brothers stared at the woman next to Ichimatsu-She was even more beautiful nearby then from far away in their eyes! With a perfect body! Too bad she's taken! But in any way she was the centre of attention now.  
"I see, so they were only joking", Kotonoha giggled a bit. "And I thought about the why of doing this little show. You could've told me Ichimatsu."  
"They wanted it to be a surprise", her boyfriend told her while turning his head to his brothers with a threatening stare. "Right?" All of them nodded as fast as possible and stopped staring at certain parts of her. Then he nodded.  
"A… Anyway…", Oso shuttered a bit. "We know you're Ichimatsu's girlfriend, but…" The girl turned her head to the other brothers, away from Ichi.  
"I'm sorry, I forgot", she began. "I'm Kotonoha Kagamura. It's a pleasure to meet you all." "No, it's a pleasure to us!", all five responded to her. "A huge pleasure sicne…", but that's where they stopped when they looked at their brother. The knife said it all. "Finish and you're dead."  
"Nice to meet you", they all said way calmer then before… Or tried to, they were a bit afraid.  
But all of sudden Choromatsu realized something, so he turned to the woman. "Isn't Kotonoha Kagamura the famous news reporter?", he asked her.  
" Yeah, that's me. So you noticed… Erm…", she wanted to ask but then shuttered.  
"Choromatsu"  
"Yeah, Choromatsu. I'm sorry"  
"It's fine. And of course. I mean, you can be seen every day on TV… If you don't have your long breaks of course. And that explains why you looked so familiar to me"  
"You watch news?", the oldest asked. Choro nodded.  
"Wow, you're pretty lame. More than I thought."  
"Seriously!?"  
"Who does that nowadays? That's not modern."  
"It actually is. Knowing what's happening in your world, don't you want to know?", Ichi's girl explained. Oso shook his head. "Just leave him be", the third Matsu told her.  
"By the way Kotonoha!", Todomatsu yelled in. She turned to him and asked wha he'd need.  
"Which film gerne do you prefer? Romance? Comedy? Or drama?"  
"What's that for a question? Girls always love…", Kara wanted to answer but got interrupted by the female voice which said:"I love horror movies."  
"Combined with romance, comedy or drama?", Karamatsu asked her as cool sounding as possible(He'll never stop trying to).  
"Really? How unexpected! I thought shy girls don't like such things!", the youngest brought out surprised and impressed.  
"It's just being said. I somehow enjoy the nervous feeling and the gore", she responded.  
Totty giggled a bit. "Just like Ichimatsu."  
"Kind of."  
Suddenly Karamatsu sat in a corner, looking a bit depressed. "They… Completely ignored me."  
"Good move Totty. But there are more important questions then asking which movie gerne she likes most", Osomatsu threw in all of sudden. The sixth Matsu started to look confused at his eldest brother. His look already asked:"What do you mean?" Right at this moment the first Matsu's look started to look very serious. He grabbed the shoulder of the female and glared at her with this stare. Ichimatsu looked a bit surprised as well. He wanted to stop his older brother, but then decided not to at this moment. First he wanted to wait.  
"This is important. As older brother I must know, so answer honest", Oso began, sounding too serious for his standarts. Kotonoha gluped, but nodded, promising that she will answer honest.  
"How many times you have s** with my brother? How many times per week?"  
A moment silence. No one said a thing. They just had a blank stare while they looked at Osomatsu and Kotonoha for a while. The woman's stare was blank as well. No one moved, no one did a thing for these seconds.  
When more seconds had passed Ichi decided to stand up. He walked right behind his oldest brother, suddenly putting the knife he carried around in front of this one's neck.  
"Repeat!", he yelled threatening. The oldest shook his head.  
"I said repeat!" The oldest shook his head again.  
"So you don't feel like it, huh? Makes it easier for…"  
"Hey guys, how does this outfit suit me?", someone yelled right from the corner. This voice got everyone's attention this time. And actually, it was a little surprise to them. Out of all Matsu, out of all Matsus.  
They saw the second oldest standing in front of them in… A black T-Shirt with a blue skirt. He wore his sunglasses as well.  
Again everyone stared blankly, this time at Karamatsu. No one moved, until…  
"Yeah. It looks cute on you", Kotonoha answered to him with a friendly smile on her face before Ichimatsu could even reach out with the knife and hurt his older brother who he hated the most.  
"Cute?", Kara asked confused while his sunglasses fell off.  
"Yeah, these woman clothes suit you?"  
"Woman clo…", but that's where he stopped when he looked into a mirror standing nearby. He freaked out because of it and fell unconscious. The 'cool one' just couldn't believe it. His shock was too big.  
"From where did he even get this clothes?", the other five asked.

After this the boys expected Kotonoha to leave, but she didn't. Good for Ichimatsu, she didn't even look like she was annoyed of his brothers, no. Actually she enjoyed their presence. He was glad just to see that. The last thing he needed at the moment that she leaves him.  
They kept chatting for a long while. The woman got asked tons of things which she answered honest. Slowly the brothers realized that the couple wasn't as different as expected-They were both people who actually are more by themselves(although Kotonoha is a famous person in public) and both shared MANY interests, too many in their eyes. No surprise why she dates Ichimatsu, out of all brothers. Out of all the six NEETs she could've chosen.  
This went on until night time. They didn't notice… Except for the moment Ichimatsu's girlfriend looked at the clock.  
"Already 1:00 am!?", she stated surprised while standing up. "I'm sorry, I need to…"  
She wanted to go, but realized that someone grabbed her. "Wait a moment", he said.  
"You can stay, no one will have a problem with it."  
She turned around. "You think so?"  
"Of course."  
"Then I'll take the offer and stay here over the night. Thank you very much."  
"No need to thank. Right everyone?"  
He looked at his brothers. They all nodded, except for one. Instead he said as a response:"You stole my exact lines Todomatsu."


	4. Chapter 4

It was later that night. All six Matsus and the female decided to go t bed now. The sextuplets lied in their futon, trying to sleep. … Wait? Did it say 'sextuplets'? Five of the sextuplets. One was missing.  
"Who shall I hate more? Mom or Ichimatsu?", the oldest whispered a bit angered. "Both are so mean!"  
"Why exactly? Don't you know it's necessary giving a couple some private space together?", the third oldest explained to the oldest.  
"Why!? We're brothers, he's supposed to sleep with us! … His girlfriend could be next to him if necessary!"  
"But we'd be killed if we were touching her in sleep, so…"  
"That'd be worth it!"  
"That's what you were going for!?", Oso's younger brothers yelled surprised. He nodded.  
"Are you stupid!?" He nodded again.  
Totty just sighed. "Sometimes you're a big pervert like Fappymatsu", he noted. Choro looked angered at the youngest. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?", he yelled.  
"Disgusting~ That's why you'll never have a girlfriend:"  
"If Ichimatsu can get one I can…" But he got interrupted by sounds. A voice, sounding pleasured.  
"How does that feel little piggy?", another voice asked. "G… Great my… master! Thank you… Very much!", the female one replied. Long silence. While this all brothers in the room looked down at Choromatsu, noticing something.  
"You want us to get out?", Osomatsu asked. "SHUT UP!", the third eldest yelled back.

Later that night…  
Everything was quiet in the house. No lights were on. Nowhere. Everything was dark when Karamatsu sat up. He looked around with half open eyes.  
"Seems like I need to use the toilet", he whispered, stood up very slowly not wanting to wake up his brothers and sneaked to the restroom.  
A few minutes later he came out of the room and walked back very slowly. He opened the door and wenti in, walking to the futon and got back in. Then he closed his eyes. It took not a long while until he was half asleep.  
The second Matsu turned a few times, moving his hands everywhere possible. Until he noticed he was touching someone who was non of his beloved brothers. For being one of them the body was too soft and slim, and the hair too lo… Wait a moment.  
Kara opened his eyes emediantly, turning to the left slowly while shivering a bit. The person he was touching… Oh no! Why it has to happen to him? Why always him!?  
He put his hand away slowly from Kotonoha. He breathed for a moment. Okay, so he accidently went into the futon of the couple while Ichi was away, probably drinking something. What's the big deal? She wouldn't kill him and Ichimatsu wasn't around to notice, right?  
"No need to worry Karamatsu", he encouraged himself whispering. "Just get back to…"  
"Touching her?", someone added:  
"Yep, touching this lovely Karama… Huh?" He turned his head slowly to the right a bit and looked up, sweating all over. He frightened. No, freaked out.  
"I see. Then do so. But you have to pay with your own blood Shittymatsu", he told him while holding the knife he newly carried around all day. He grinned, but was surrounded by a dark aura. He pointed the knife at his older brother's face.  
Kara gluped. "W… Wrong! Listen Ichimatsu, I wasn't… Uhm…", he shuttered but then noticed Ichi already started attacking with the knife. Because of this the second oldest screamed in pain, but of course no one heard him. And that was the end of Karamatsu. … Nah, not really.

The next morning arrived. The sun was shining right through the window. Kotonoha opened her eyes slowly, sat up and stretched a bit.  
"Morning", someone greeted her. She turned her face next to her. Of course it was Ichimatsu, who else would be inside the futon?  
"Good morning", she greeted him back with a small yet warm smile. But this one turned fast into a confused look when he started to observe her by smelling.  
"What are you doing there?"  
"I need to make sure about something. I'll be done soon enough."  
"Uhm… Okay. Did something happen?"  
"Nothing in particular."  
While this was said someone was crouching out. He had scars and wounds all over the body. Basically Karamatsu was all hunched over.  
"I… I am really sorry… Brother…" Then he stopped crouching and fell straight on the floor with his face.

* * *

Time for breakfast! All sextuplets sat around the table, eating. Their mother had offered Ichimatsu's girlfriend to eat with them, but she had to refuse the invitation. She had to return home right away and get ready for her work, but next time she stays over the night she promised to make sure to stay for breakfast as well.  
Oh, and Kara was still full of scars and wounds, but of course no brother noticed that. Not even his parents noticed.  
"Hey, what do you think Totoko will think of Kotonoha?", Jyushimatsu asked right away, without thinking. "Will she be impressed?"  
"I don't know. Why are you asking?", Choro asked with a full mouth.  
"Because I texted her about Ichima…", the fifth Matsu wanted to answer but someone already yelled very angered:"WHERE IS THIS BITCH!?"  
All Matsu's turned their heads around. To… Totoko!? Why is she here? Have they done something wrong!?  
"Hey, where's is this Kotonoha!?", she asked again. Five of the six gluped and didn't want to answer. At least Ichimatsu had the courage saying:"She's already home."  
"Home!?"  
"Yeah, she gets ready for her job."  
"How dares she!? Has the guts to take one of you away from me!"  
Ichi laid his chopsticks on the table. "I thought you just abuse us so we can admire you."  
"That's the point!", the brown haired yelled. "I need all of you six for this!"  
"You still have the five idiots here. So it doesn't matter if I still like you or not."  
She started to sob. "Y… You're mean…", she brought out. The fourth Matsu sighed:"Whatever. Oh, and I'm done eating. Now if you excuse me." He stood up and walked out of the room, ignoring the girl who was pretending to cry and walked outside. All the other brothers were surprised. The fourth didn't care about Totoko at all anymore!?  
The 'cute looking' woman looked into the direction Ichi was walking. Suddenly she stopped crying. Her face turned very furious, her eyes expressed the anger itself.  
"Just wait Kotonoha Kagamura. I WILL BEAT YOU WITH EVERYTHING I CAN!"


	5. Chapter 5

Review replying:  
 _caligoIntroverted: Thanks for the compliment. I'm hear to know so^^_

* * *

 _7:56 pm. Soon it was starting. 4 more minutes. The female news reporter was already nervous. She wasn't unused to this. Not at all. But somehow she couldn't befriend with it. She did not know why.  
Something always happened-Misreading or shuttering most of the time. She took a deep breath. Not today. Not this time. Hopefully. Just do it and it'll be fine. **  
**All of sudden she was given a sign. Already time? Here we go!  
8:00 pm. She started with the greeting, like usual. Then she went on with one of the new actual topics. Because she was too concentrated on what she was saying she didn't notice one thing, but all the others did.  
Someone was above her and wanted to throw something heavy down. All of the staff screamed, pointed above her. But she did not hear. People in front of their televisions were probably confused and questioned what was going on now.  
Anyway, the news reporter finally looks to the others of the staff. She noticed and looked confused. She looked where they pointed at. But it was already too late. The object was about to fall down on her.  
She looked shocked, gluped and was about to shout in panic-If something didn't happen between this.  
When the object crashed down she wasn't at that place anymore. Like she disappeared. Everyone in the studio looked questioning. They shouted her name. But nothing. No reply. "Where did she go?", each person asked confused._

"Hey Kotonoha. Are you alright?", Ichimatsu asked. To others he didn't sound too worried, but for his standarts it was too worried. He was outside with her. Everything was over now.  
She nodded and thanked him right away. "You don't need to", he responded.  
"But-"  
"I said it's fine. It is one of my duties now."  
"Well, then thanks for ca…"  
"There is no point in thanking me."  
Awkward silence.  
Maybe for seconds, maybe for minutes. Who knows. But there was a voice screaming all of sudden:"KOTONOHA KAGAMURA!" It was a female one. She sounded like the anger itself. Before any of the two could respond the young woman ran up to her, grabbed the black haired on the sleeve and ran backwards.  
"YOU! HOW DARE YOU TO TAKE ONE AWAY FROM ME! YOU MUST PAY!", she yelled demonic. Kotonoha gluped. "I… I am sorry!", she apologized while being a bit confused. They became faster and faster. And faster until… They were away all of sudden.  
Ichi looked a bit confused. What did just happen? This went a bit too fast. "Wasn't that… Totoko?", he spoke to himself.

"Ow!", the black haired let out while falling on the ground. She looked around right away. What was this for a strange place? It looked like a hall. A very huge hall where you are able to look outside from every side. It was unfamiliar to her.  
"What is thi…", she asked herself but suddenly saw a hand reaching to her. "Do you need any help?", a male voice asked. She looked up.  
A young, handsome male with red hair stood in front of her. The red haired smiled gently at her. She only looked confused though. This face… It seems familiar. Does she know this guy?  
Kotonoha shook her head and stood up on her own. "There really is no need", she replied. "Thank you for caring though." "I see", he only said and then looked very closely at her. The black haired felt confused yet a bit uncomfortable. She was about to ask him to stop but then he apologized while saying he couldn't stop staring because she looked very cute.  
"B… But I…"  
"What is it?"  
"You see…" but she couldn't finish. Another male, as big as the red haired, walked up. His face was identical with the red haired one. He only had dark blue hair though. "Who are you flirting with this time Osomatsu?", he asked scoffing.  
Wait… Did he just call this one… Osomatsu? How is that possible?  
"I wasn't Karamatsu. I only wanted to help her", Osomatsu responded. Wait… Karamatsu? What is going on here?  
While this Karamatsu was making a bit fun of Kotonoha. She did not know how to respond though but all of sudden he pushed her aside. Why? A young man with blond hair almost ran into her. He was introduced as… Jyushimatsu?  
Soon two other boys joined. They looked exactly like the other three. One only had green hair. The other one had pink hair. They were… Choromatsu and Todomatsu?  
Anyway, Choromatsu apologized while Todomatsu offered Kotonoha to eat lunch with all of them. But she had to turn the offer down.  
"I have a question though", she suddenly started. All five stared at her. "Do I know you by any chance?" "What do you mean? We never saw you before", Osomatsu answered her. "But you do look familiar, I admit. What is your name?" "Kotonoha Kagamura", she replied. All of sudden each of them gluped. Silence for a few seconds. The black haired got more confused than before. She did not know what was going on, literally.  
"Kotonoha?", a cold yet mysterious voice asked from behind. She turned around and saw a purple haired, young man. Again, he had the same face as the other five.  
"Ichimatsu?", she asked confused. He nodded. "Weren't you somewhere else?"  
"What?"  
"I said you are somewhere e…"  
But then he got interrupted. Someone screamed the girl's name loud and angered. Suddenly it looked like a fire was set. It became pretty hot inside the building.  
The girl with the brown, short pigtails who looked cute was it-Totoko. Before anyone was able to say a thing she dashed in front of Kotonoha, grabbed her and ran backwards with her again. She yelled at the female news reporter while this one apologized, again. A few seconds later they were away. The more handsome versions of the Matsus looked confused to the place where both of them disappeared. "This was sudden", they all only brought out.

Again someone was falling on the ground. Better said two girls. Kotonoha and Totoko landed on the same spot. They both looked around. They were back, in front of the TV-Station. Just a few seconds later Kotonoha got grabbed again by a demonic Totoko. The cute girl was about to throw the black haired female away. This one shivered. Why Totoko has to go this far all of sudden? What has she done to her? She was very mad for something.  
Kotonoha was about to close her eyes, getting thrown somewhere. She was ready until the brown haired fell on the ground all of sudden. The black haired looked down. She saw Totoko, lying unconscious there and… Blood!? BLOOD!?  
"N… No… She's dead, right!? No! Why!? How could this happen!? I need to call…" but her shoulder was grabbed from behind. "Calm down", a voice whispered to her. "I only knocked her out. She is unconscious. Nothing more. Maybe I hit her too hard though." The young woman turned her head around slowly. She first was a bit scared… But it soon was about to turn into fear. It was Ichimatsu, yes, but for the first time she saw his ultra creepy smile. And the aura he sent was darker than ever. In his 'free' hand he held a small-sized stone. A bit blood was on it though.  
She stared at it. Ichi noticed and tried to calm her down by saying he really did not kill Totoko by making his girlfriend feel the heartbeat. She was still a bit shocked but less scared then.  
"I thought you really killed this young woman. Why you did this?", she asked him. "I had to do something", he replied while calming down. His face went to its usual expression. "I was worried. I can't just stand there and do nothing. If so you would be dead by now."  
"I… would be dead?"  
"Indeed. This girl, Totoko, tried to make you pay for being with me. She can't stand this for some reason."  
"What? She is mad at me being with you?"  
"Indeed. I suspected what she was up to." The fourth Matsu walked to Totoko who lied on the ground and looked down at her, with his creepy face again. His voice changed into his creepy mode as well. "And if she wants to hurt you I hurt her instead. No one touches you. Do you get it?"  
Kotonoha only nodded. She knew how Ichimatsu could be sometimes. He was only worried, but could overdo it. It hasn't changed… And probably never will change.  
"Good. The next time Totoko attacks you I will kill her for it."  
"NO! YOU WON'T ICHIMATSU!" **  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Uff, it has been such a long while(did you really think I wouldn't update anymore? ou were sooo wrong! ... Or something) since I published something here. Sorry, I had a lack of ideas for a tiny while. But now I'm back for more! Expect more craziness! ... Or something. ... You know what this is about, don't you?

 _Animeniac: Thank you very much, I hope I can keep up in future!^^ And who knows? Only time will tell you~_

So that this is over the hill now... Lets continue!

* * *

Jyushi and Ichi were all alone in the living room. Jyushi seems to type something on a laptop(however he was able to handle a laptop and however he got it)while Ichi played with his cats.  
There was a certain silence between them. The fourth Matsu was curious what his younger brother typed but didn't bother asking yet. He didn't want to confuse Jyushimatsu.  
A little while later though the fifth oldest stood up. "I'm going outside for some swinging exercise", he announced while grabbing his baseball bat and shoutiong:"Hustle, hustle! Muscle, muscle!" nonstop.  
Ichi heard Jyushi clearly. The cat jumped off his lap. The fourth Matsu took the chance, stood up and looked at the laptop. What did the Jyushimatsu just write on?  
Before he walked up to it though he checked if no one was standing in the floor. Indeed no one was. Then he closed the door, went up to the table and sat down in front of the laptop, looking at the site Jyushi typed in.  
A fanfiction side? Since when Jyushimatsu writes fanfiction? That's a question for another time though.  
Ichi scrolled down, seeing his brother's profile. The description only had a few words, like "Homerun!" "Strike!" "Hustle, hustle! Muscle, muscle!" written in. Nothing suspicious so far.  
But then he scrolled down to see what kind of stories the fifth Matsu write. And was shocked.  
The only title available said:" _My brother and his girlfriend_ "  
Obviously, Jyushi spelled girlfriend wrong, but that was the least of the fourth oldest worries.  
Ichimatsu had a guess what this could be about, only to get it confirmed by the description.  
" _Isn't it nice!? My older brother Ichimatsu got a grillfirend! I'll tell you about it!_ "  
Ichimatsu couldn't think of anything except that it's about him and Kotonoha. So just in case he potrayed her wrong he had to check and read through it. So he clicked on it.

" _You know how it started!? Pretty crazy! Not to say, big brother and his grill are cute together! He totally deserved it! He's a great big brother! The best you could ever ask for! But you don't know how crazy it can become!  
It's super crazy! Really, really! Believe me! You know, you want to protect a person no matter what, right!? Right!? And you see, Ichimatsu take sit literally! He'd even kill us, his own brothers! If that's not sweet of him I don't know! He shows how deeply he cares!  
And not just that! They hang around together aaaaaall day! Really! Aaaaaaall day! Sometimes I still watch them, let me tell you about the latest date!  
So you see, they met up in front of the house! Or was it in front of her house!? I dunno! I reall have no idea anymore!  
So, so. After they met up you see they took a walk with a lot of giggling and happy atmosphere and that stuff! You should've seen it! It was REALLY cute! As in, really, really cute! You've never seen something more adorable than this!  
So then, they kept walking like this. Nothing special yet, until three big meanies showed up! Like, really big meanies! Like how you'd see them in a gang movie! That's how they looked like! They were watching my brother and his grillfriend for a while! Like they were up to something! I assumed at that time that is!  
Theeen… Ah, yeah! I remember! Ichimatsu ran to the bathroom, Kotonoha waiting for him. I didn't follow 'cuz then I saw it happening-These gang meanies walked up to her! Confronting her! Like, trying to flirt with her or something! Only thing I knew is that she was scared of them! Her face told me that you see!  
Soooo… They still tried to do whatever. Ichimatsu didn't return yet. They were asking her tooons of questions! Tons, tons, tons! Probably questions which made her uncomfortable. She was trying to talk them off, but they didn't want.  
Suddenly she grabbed inside one of her pockets while her expression was change. It was very similar to big brother's you see! Like, almost identical! Nearly as scary. She didn't laugh scary though.  
Next thing I saw was her grabbing a knife outside of it, attacking these gang types or whatever they were. Serves them right!  
They first laughed, not taking them serious. I couldn't believe my eyes first too honestly, but that's beside the point of this chapter!  
Then, then… Ah, yeah! She attacked them like she meant it! They got injured, you'll be surprised how bad! But they ran off, crying and shouting for their mothers!  
Kotonoha sighed right after this, putting her knife away. Luckily no one else saw this. No one was around or came out of the toilets! Great luck! Super luck! Thank you Homerun-God! Or else she'd be seen as a cruel person and I don't want that! If you know her she isn't! Especially since she takes such good care of Ichimatsu!  
Her look turned normal and out of nowhere Ichimatsu came, asking her something. I couldn't understand what, I just saw her smiling and giggling and soon he smiled as well. Then they went off and had a splendid date!  
Thank you for reading! Really thank you a lot, lot, lot! I'll tell you more as soon as I'm able! I promise! Big promise! Huge promise! Giant promise!  
Huscle, huscle! Muscle, muscle!_"

Ichimatsu sat in front of it. Blushing yet looking confusing shocked. He didn't know what to think. Jyushimatsu , but this is emberassing. Besides, is that even a fanfiction? This is more of a blog entry than a story! Because he didn't make anything up, that really happened. Even the part where, Ichi stood in the entrance not interfering because he thought this side of his girlfriend was very cute. And she was able to defend herself when necessary too so there was no need. He could still admire her cuteness.  
Of course it wasn't Jyushi's attention to embarrass his older brother, his intentions were pure. … Well, mostly they were. But this… Ichimatsu had no words for this.  
Slowly he went back to Jyushimatsu's profile, stood up and sat down where he was back there, still thinking about what Jyushimatsu wrote, only causing him to blush more at the end of the day.


End file.
